Robin y Zoro
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: Dedicado a esta pareja. Basada en la cancion "Selea y Diteron" del rapero Shé. ¡Espero que os guste!  Es un Songfic.


En el acuario de aquel barco, se encontraban una morena, un peliverde y un renito. Este estaba sentado en el regazo de la morena, y el espadachín miraba adormilado, el libro que tenia la chica entre las manos.

-Existe una leyenda que cuenta, -empezó a narrar Robin- que una vez se encontraban dos enamorados, durmiendo a la orilla de la playa. Y que al despertar...la chica había desaparecido. El chico, desesperado y asustado por lo ocurrido, pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica se encontraba dentro del mar, en una isla diminuta, que estaba a punto de ser arrasada por las feroces olas del mar en cuanto se pusiera el sol.

-Vaya... –solo dijo el peliverde, al cual se le cerraban los ojos de vez en cuando a causa del sueño- ¿Y que paso al final...? –Pregunto con algo de intriga, pero la chica hacia como que no le escuchaba- oye...vamos, dímelo, no me dejes así...oye... –Pero parecía que tanto Robin como Chopper no le escuchaban.

-Entonces, lo que paso fue... –solo dijo la arqueóloga, cuando de repente, a Zorro se le nubló la vista.

-Pov Zoro-

Abrí los ojos lentamente. De pronto recordé todo lo que había pasado con ella, la persona a la que yo más quería, la noche anterior y no pude evitar sonreír. Inútilmente suspiré, quise notar su cuerpo cerca, sentir su calor, pero al no verla me asusté.

Me vestí, e intenté pensar, quise pensar que se trataba de una broma. Tuve miedo de no volver a verla, no volver a ver esos ojos en los que me pierdo, ese pelo que parecía terciopelo, esa misteriosa sonrisa que enseguida me sacaba los colores, ese aroma a flores que desprendía, pero lo que mas miedo tenía, era de no volver a verla.

Pero pasaban las horas y ella no aparecía.

-¡Robin! –Grité desesperado- ¡Robin!

La llamé varias veces, pero no recibí más que el ruido de las olas en mis pies. Después de unos segundos, preocupado, me senté en una roca, mirando al horizonte, y a lo lejos la escuché.

-Fin Pov Zoro-

(No) No puede ser verdad.

Me encuentro

dentro del sueño

que me dijo

y ahora veo que se ha vuelto realidad.

Necesito llegar

antes de que se ponga el sol, es

todo el tiempo que me queda,

mi fuerza de voluntad.

No puede ser verdad,

de mi depende

cada segundo

que pasa y que

no cesa para ver

su libertad.

No tengo alternativa,

si no lo consigo

a tiempo, la marea,

le arrebatará su vida.

SON

Robin y Zorro.

Compartían más que un alma,

vivían en el mismo corazón,

bajo un hechizo, custodiado por amor,

es una historia de una diosa

y un humano que ama sin condición

SON

Robin y Zorro.

Compartían más que un alma,

sentían la verdadera adicción.

Sin miedo ni temor a los peligros

que acechaban en sus vidas

a pesar de su terrible distinción.

-Pov Zoro-

Ay estaba yo, de pie, decidido a dar mi vida por ella.

-_Tengo solo 10 minutos para hacerlo. No hay vuelta atrás, no soportaría perderla. Es todo lo que me he propuesto. -_Miré de nuevo al horizonte- Escúchame, voy a por ti, voy a acabar con esto... –Dije para mi mismo.

No lo pensé un segundo más, me tiré al mar. Quise nadar, para avanzar, pero la marea subía y yo retrocedía sin más. Si el agua del mar cubría la isla, ella se ahogaría por culpa de su Akuma no Mi.

Apenas podía respirar ni ver, solo escuchaba su voz.

_-¡No sé si lograré continuar...!_

-Fin Pov Zoro-

(No) No puede ser verdad.

Me encuentro

dentro del sueño

que me dijo

y ahora veo que se ha vuelto realidad.

Necesito llegar

antes de que se ponga el sol, es

todo el tiempo que me queda,

mi fuerza de voluntad.

No puede ser verdad,

de mi depende

cada segundo

que pasa y que

no cesa para ver

su libertad.

No tengo alternativa,

si no lo consigo

a tiempo, la marea,

le arrebatará su vida.

SON

Robin y Zorro.

Compartían más que un alma,

vivían en el mismo corazón,

bajo un hechizo, custodiado por amor,

es una historia de una diosa

y un humano que ama sin condición

SON

Robin y Zorro.

Compartían más que un alma,

sentían la verdadera adicción.

Sin miedo ni temor a los peligros

que acechaban en sus vidas

a pesar de su terrible distinción.

-Pov Zoro-

Estaba ya sin fuerzas, la marea me empezaba a vencer.

-_No... No pienso dejar que nada me impida conseguirlo. Llegaré hasta ella...aunque me arranquen la piel a tiras... Tengo que hacerlo. Por ti seria capaz de cualquier cosa por dolorosa que fuera, y si muero, muero por ti. No pienso parar de nadar hasta abrazarte al fin, correré hasta ti, aunque las olas quieran hundirme. Pienso hacerlo por ti. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por dolorosa que fuera, y si tú mueres, yo muero aquí. _

El sol se estaba poniendo y no podía creer lo que veía. Las olas ya habían cubierto el islote, y...no la veía. Acto seguido me sumergí a toda prisa, tenia que verla, tenia que tenerla en mis brazos, hasta que por fin lo conseguí. La llevé a la superficie y ella empezó a toser y a respirar de manera agitaba.

-Zoro... –Decía ella como podía.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté totalmente preocupado, a lo que ella me abrazó.

-Tenía miedo...pensé que no llegarías...

-Shh... –Le callé mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Tranquila...ya a acabado todo... Estoy aquí, ¿no ves?

-Zoro... –Dijo otra vez, mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y se ponía a llorar.

-Shh...No pasa nada...ya estoy aquí... –intentaba consolarla

-Fin Pov Zoro-

(No) No puede ser verdad.

Me encuentro

dentro del sueño

que me dijo

y ahora veo que se ha vuelto realidad.

Necesito llegar

antes de que se ponga el sol, es

todo el tiempo que me queda,

mi fuerza de voluntad.

No puede ser verdad,

de mi depende

cada segundo

que pasa y que

no cesa para ver

su libertad.

No tengo alternativa,

si no lo consigo

a tiempo, la marea,

le arrebatará su vida.

SON

Robin y Zorro.

Compartían más que un alma,

vivían en el mismo corazón,

bajo un hechizo, custodiado por amor,

es una historia de una diosa

y un humano que ama sin condición

SON

Robin y Zorro.

Compartían más que un alma,

sentían la verdadera adicción.

Sin miedo ni temor a los peligros

que acechaban en sus vidas

a pesar de su terrible distinción.

FIN


End file.
